Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device and a semiconductor device.
Description of the Background Art
A semiconductor device including a non-volatile memory having a floating gate structure has been known. For example, Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2008-251825 discloses a non-volatile semiconductor storage device including a non-volatile memory having a floating gate structure of a split gate type. Patent Literature 1 discloses a method of exposing a tip portion of a floating gate by removing a first spacer.